Currently, many ratchet mechanisms are known and used. Typically, these mechanisms are incorporated into hand tools, such as wrenches or screwdrivers. Such tools allow for a drive portion to be engageable with, for example, a bolt head. In general, the ratchet mechanism includes a drive direction for use in applying torque to a fastener. Additionally, the ratchet mechanism typically allows for slipping or ratcheting when rotated in a direction opposite the drive direction.
In conventional ratchet mechanisms, such as in ratchet wrenches, a spring mechanism typically biases a pawl into engagement with a drive gear to allow the ratchet mechanism to apply torque in the drive portion, while also allowing for slipping or ratcheting when rotated in the opposite direction. However, such spring mechanisms tend to be composed of multiple parts and may require machining to enable the correct placement and operation of the ratchet wrench. For example, many conventional ratchet mechanisms include a hoop spring that extends around a periphery of the drive gear and couples with the pawl in a pawl pocket. The hoop spring requires a circumferential groove to be formed in the interior of the wrench head, increasing costs and the complexity of the wrench.